marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Robe (Earth-616)
Roman Empire It next resurfaced in 200 B.C. in Rome during the height of the Roman Empire, and was owned by an equally tyrannical man named Pergamum the Ruthless. France In next appeared in some undisclosed time in Paris, France, owned by a man named De Signy who was later hanged. 20th Century The Robe disappeared until 1946 where it ended up in a New York City costume shop where it was believed to be a replica of the legendary robe. Around this time, a cowardly crook named Snatch began working for mobster Hammer Reilly, whose mob was wanted for a number of murders and robberies. The case attracted the attention of Captain America and Bucky who also joined the manhunt. On the night that Cap and Bucky found Reilly's hideout was the night that Snatch was placed on guard duty. At the sight of Captain America and Bucky, Snatch fled and sought refuge in one of Hammer's safe houses. Hammer managed to escape capture himself and upon finding Snatch there, beat him and tossed him out in to the rain. Snatch vowed that he would someday get revenge for the beating. At that very time, the Cloak of Evil was purchased by a scholar and his daughter who also believed it was a replica. When they stopped to get something to eat, Snatch broke into their car to find something to steal. Finding the Robe, he dismissed it as merely a rag but decided to wear it to keep warm from the rain. Upon placing the robe on himself Snatch was endowed with the Robe's evil power. Spotted by a police officer, Snatch -- now calling himself the Robe -- easily killed the officer and fled. Realizing the power that he now had, Snatch decided to take over Hammer's gang and get the revenge he deserved. Busting in on Hammer's gang, the Robe made a bit for power just as Captain America and Bucky led a drag net into the hideout. The Robe's powers allowed him to easily beat Cap and Bucky and assist Hammer's gang in fleeing to another safe house. There Hammer pleaded that he would do anything for the Robe, who instead killed him and took over his leadership of the gang. Soon operating out of a castle hideout, the Robe began a nation wide crime spree. With law enforcement unable to cope, the Robe ordered the authorities to surrender in 24 hours or face more bloodshed. Captain America and Bucky continued their search for the Robe, with Cap having deduced a weakness in the Robe's powers. Captured and brought before the Robe just as the 24 hour time period was up, Cap fought the Robe. This time, the Robe was unable to weaken Captain America due to the fact that Cap closed his eyes to protect himself from the Robe's glowing cape. The Robe then attempted to flee by jumping out a window. Trying to stop the Robe from doing so, Cap grabbed his garment, but Snatch slipped out of it and fell to his death. His gang was soon dismantled and apprehended by the authorities. Later, Captain America and Bucky burned the Robe of Evil, hoping that it would be destroyed forever. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Snatch briefly wore the so-called Robe of Evil, a magical garment that endowed its wearer with the ability to sap strength from their opponents, as well as enhanced strength and impervious to harm. | Transportation = | Weapons = Before obtaining the Robe of Evil, Snatch used various firearms. | Notes = According to comics.orghttp://www.comics.org/issue/4878 both Satan and the archangel Michael are seen in flashback. | Trivia = The Robe is similar to Crimorto and Parker Robbins. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Crimelords Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Shooting Category:Death by accident